Poor Boy
by casterheart
Summary: Reader has to watch Kai for a few hours (Reader insert)


"NO...no, no, no, no, no…" Violently shaking her head, (Y/N) was stepping back from Damon. "No."

"Come on, (Y/N). It's just for a few hours." Damon just announced he was leaving with Stefan to do- she didn't really listen what. And since everyone else was busy _or hated him_ \- Damon decided _she_ had to keep an eye on _Kai_. Yes, a human girl- without any powers- had to watch a sociopathic witch.

Rolling her eyes with a long-suffering sigh she leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why me?"

"'Cause he _likes_ you." Damon stressed the word like it was a disease. Shaking his head he pointed a finger in her direction. "And as long as you're here he won't leave the house." Grabbing his jacket, he turned to leave.

(Y/N) snorted. It was true that ever since Kai merged with his brother Luke, he had some kind of _obsession_ for her and would stay by her side with that smug grin as long as he was 'welcome'. And it wasn't like she hated Kai- he was fun to be around. It just didn't mean she had to babysit him whenever Damon said so.

"OK, but you owe me big time." She reluctantly followed him to the front door. "Where is he, anyway?"

"So not my problem anymore. See ya." With that he turned around and nearly bounced to his car, where Stefan was waiting for him. At least the younger Salvatore had the decency to look apologetic her way.

With a sigh (Y/N) closed the door and set out in search for Kai. She found him in the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards. It felt weird seeing him running and potter about in the kitchen like he was home. Being all happy and... _Was he really whistling?_ Getting dizzy just watching him, she asked what he was doing.

"I'm cooking for you." Wiggling his eyebrows, Kai turned to the stove, pouring some pancake batter in one pan, stirring eggs and bacon in the other, and returning to the cutting board chopping some fruits for a fruit salad.

(Y/N) wasn't a fan of cooking- she knew how to cook, just didn't like doing it herself- but she had to admit that he was pretty good at it. The way he handled the kitchen utensils- making it look like the easiest thing ever- was making her envious- and pissed. _Was there anything he was bad at? Aside from being nice to her friends?_

"Why? Are you trying to poison me?" She just _assumed_ he wouldn't, since they kinda bonded over their 'love to annoy' Damon, but she was still wary of Kai. She also enjoyed to mess with him, he was adorable when he was confused- just like a puppy.

Reaching for the salad bowl Kai stopped at her question. With a deep frown on his face he grabbed the bowl and dropped the fruit in. "No, I'm not trying to poison you. I just thought you'd like to eat something." Turning back to the stove, he flipped some pancakes and turned back to the counter.

She leaned on the counter and tapped her nails on the countertop in thought. "You _do_ know it's midday, right?" At his affirmative hum, she shot him a look. "You are making breakfast."

"And your point is?" Kai deadpanned. When he looked at her and saw her raised eyebrows, he rolled his eyes before sheepishly admitting that he knew she was skipping breakfast most days. He also wanted to say that it was unhealthy and she should take care of herself more, but didn't want to make it sound like he cared too much. He was a sociopath after all. So he opted for- "Maybe that's the reason you are a bit cranky at times."

(Y/N) gasped in mock-offence, reaching over to punch his arm. Kai grinned when he realised that her punch had no fire. He remembered (Y/N) punching him once for snapping Damon's neck. _That one really hurt_. But this time the punch was barely there and accompanied by a wide smile Kai had no idea how to react to, beside surprised blinking.

Rubbing his arm with a pouty 'ow' he finished up cooking before turning the stove off, grabbing plates and cutlery, and starting to set the table. (Y/N) shook her head at him, but grabbed the glasses wanting to help. When she passed him, he grabbed her shoulders sitting her down with a mock-serious 'stay', earning an eye-roll.

The next few minutes she merely observed Kai setting the table, each time making a show of it by presenting the dish or performing little tricks.

"Here you go, sweet cheeks." He put one plate with eggs and bacon and another with pancakes in front of her.

"Don't call me that." She pointed at him with a warning, a smile undermining her strict look.

"Darling?" He asked hopeful, setting down a plate with pancakes for himself and sitting down.

"No-" She held up her hand laughing when he was about to open his mouth again. "Don't even go there."

Reaching for a fork and cutting off small section of the pancakes (Y/N) took a bite, closing her eyes in pleasure. The pancakes looked ordinary- though a bit more fluffy. But the taste was richer- sweet, but not too sweet, just as she liked- the texture softer… Opening her eyes she saw Kai's smug face. Swallowing and washing the bite down with juice, she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not gonna say your pancakes are better than Damon's-" Taking another bite, she pointed her fork at him. "But they are _good_." At his sceptical look she gave in. "OK, the _best_ I ever had, but don't tell Damon. _He takes pride in his pancakes_." She mumbled the last part.

Kai grinned. Taking a mouthful of the pancakes himself he grinned. "Have I your permission to make you pancakes from now on?" At her affirmative hum, he tilted his head in question. "What about breakfast-"

"Maybe-" she interrupted, only to get interrupted herself.

"-maybe even breakfast in bed. _I like where this is going_." He shot her a smug grin, making her shake her head at him.

The following minutes were spent in peaceful silence as both ate, only interrupted by small talk here and there. Once the food was eaten, Kai got up to clear the table and when (Y/N) asked if he needed help with that, he only replied with, "No, princess."

Rolling her eyes (Y/N) decided to leave him to work. She grabbed an apple and moved to the living room, reaching for her book on the coffee table and starting to read.

After some time she felt Kai coming closer and starting to shuffle around the room trying not to disturb her, but still occasionally emitting bored sounds. When she couldn't take it anymore, she asked what he wanted.

"Glad you're asking." (Y/N) rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day.

Plopping down beside her and pulling her legs over his lap, Kai dropped his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. (Y/N) raised her eyebrows at his antics and was about to ask again, but he turned his head opening his eyes just enough to look at her through his eyelashes.

"Read to me." It was the least she could do, since he cooked for her. So she opened up her book and started to read.

* * *

"See? She didn't set him on fire." (Y/N) startled at Stefan's voice, she didn't hear the brothers coming back, too absorbed in the peaceful atmosphere. She groaned and pulled her legs from Kai's lap- earning a whine from him at the loss of warmth- and turned to the vampires.

"You seem to get along quite well.", the older vampire observed.

Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise sitting comfortably on the couch, his arms spread over the backrest. "You say that like it's a bad thing." (Y/N) snorted. Kai winked at her and turned his attention reluctantly back to the brothers. "She likes my sense of humour. So why wouldn't we get along?", he explained.

"She also likes cat videos-" (Y/N) stuck her tongue out at Damon. "-but it doesn't mean _you're_ funny."

Kai gasped putting a hand to his heart in shock, turning to (Y/N) he asked. "Can I kill him?"

Seeing his hopeful look and puppy dog eyes, she tried to keep the smile off her face, failing miserably. "No."

"Just a little bit? He'll come back anyway." She slightly narrowed her eyes at him. "So, that's a 'maybe later'. Got that." He gave her a wink and a cheeky smile, adding 'Naughty girl', before he jumped to his feet and set out towards the kitchen as if remembering something.

Watching Kai disappear in the kitchen, Damon plopped down in the armchair across from the girl, with a confident grin. "Called it!"

(Y/N) shot him a warning look, ignoring his statement. Setting her book down on the coffee table, she folded her legs under her, smiling at the younger Salvatore brother. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was good-" Stefan answered, but Damon interrupted. "How did it go? Kai didn't do anything weird?"

He knew the sociopathic witch had a soft spot for the girl, so he wasn't worried about Kai hurting her. And asking (Y/N)- who was usually as wary as him of new people- about her observation of Kai, was his way of making sure she _stayed_ safe. Though _sometimes_ (Y/N) didn't appreciate Damon's concern for her 'wellbeing', in his opinion at least.

However, (Y/N) _hated_ when Damon took a decision over her head, especially when it concerned her life. And kinda _forcing_ her to babysit the _enemy_ \- not that she minded in this case- and _interrogating_ her about it later- wasn't helping his case either. Stefan, on the other hand, kept out of her private life, for which he was her favourite.

Deeply sighing, she decided to play dumb. "Define 'weird'."

Damon thought about how cozy they looked, when him and Stefan interrupted. So, a part of him wanted to ask her what that meant. The other part said knowing would maybe be more disturbing than anything he could ever imagine. _He didn't want to wake up any sleeping dragons after all._ Deciding to keep quiet, he looked at her questioningly.

"No, nothing weird- everything was fine. He's quite cute, when he's not trying to kill anyone." (Y/N) smiled rolling her eyes. "And he's a good cook- it was just _breakfast_ , but-" Damon coughed trying to surpress his laughter. (Y/N) frowned, but seeing Stefan motioning behind her, she turned. Kai was leaning on the back of the couch right behind her, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

 _Oh my god. He heard._ (Y/N) started to awkwardly laugh, dropping her head in her hands to hide her blush. She wasn't someone to blush easily, but spending some time with Kai, his _innocent_ smile- and his cooking skills- made her drop her guard. And Damon- being Damon- would never let her forget it. So at least she'd have to pretend like she didn't care, which was getting harder with every passing second.

Standing up and turning around _à la attack is the best defence_ , she pointed a finger at Kai's smug grin, "Don't sneak up on me, I hate that." Seing as the 'reprimand' didn't have the desired effect- his grin was getting even bigger- her cheeks turned a darker shade of embarrassment. " _Also, it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations._ ", she complained under her breath, trying to avoid his eyes.

Humming in doubt, Kai walked around the couch and leaned on the armrest. Watching the girl getting flustered was fun and he wanted to enjoy the moment as long as possible. But seeing as her _brothers_ were present, he had to cut it short. Especially since Damon was staring expectantly at him- like he was expecting Kai to leave- or to spontaneously combust. Stefan, on the other hand, made himself a coffee and was leisurely sipping it- seemingly absorbed in reading (Y/N)'s book and ignoring everything around him.

Sighing Kai straightened up and with a deep bow to the girl, and a husky 'Your Highness'- which she promptly ignored- turned to the front door.

Jumping up, (Y/N) trailed awkwardly after him until she realised he was leaving. "Wait." Grabbing his wrist, she gently pulled him towards her. "Thank you for today-" Pulling him down a bit, she kissed his cheek and hastily stepped back, blushing and trying to avoid Damon's smug grin from the couch.

Kai blinked once, twice... then he seemed to completely stop breathing. And when he didn't resume for another couple of seconds, she started to panic. Damon wasn't helping either- he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "That's no laughing matter. I think I _broke_ him." She pointed at the frozen boy.

Rubbing his eyes and trying to stifle his laughter Damon took a deep breath. "I don't know. Try turning him off and on again…"

She raised her hand to grab Kai's shoulder and opened her mouth to say something, until she realised what Damon was hinting. "Ha, ha- _funny_." Rolling her eyes at him, (Y/N) cupped Kai's face softly angling it to get a better look at his eyes.

Kai blinked and involuntary nuzzled his face in her hand enjoying her warmth, his eyes fluttering closed. He couldn't understand where the urge to do that came from, but he didn't care. She didn't hate him- kinda liked him even- and all he wanted was her holding his face like this and-

Damon cleared his throat, startling both.

Kai flinched and stepped back, dropping his jacket he fetched from the kitchen. Feeling like he was caught doing something forbidden, his heartbeat picked up. He felt heat rising up his neck and his ears starting to burn. Not sure what to do or to expect he started fidgeting, his eyes darting around the room unable to maintain eye contact with anyone, before dashing out the door leaving everyone else in a state of astonishment, even forgetting to cloak himself with his invisibility spell.

After a moment, Damon burst out laughing again. Once he calmed down enough to speak coherently, he turned his attention to (Y/N). "Maybe you should go after your _boyfriend_. You know- to make sure he's okay."

"He's not my- We're not-" Groaning in annoyance she turned towards the stairs, but then Kai's face flashed before her eyes. At the thought of making the sociopathic witch _blush_ , (Y/N) chuckled. _Who knew he was even able to._ With a shake of her head, she grabbed her bag from the couch and Kai's jacket off the floor, and turned to the front door. Looking over her shoulder, she shot Damon a reprimanding look. "I hate you."

"-but you _love_ Kai…", he shouted after her, his snickering following her out.

* * *

"Are you going to die? Man, I sure hope so."

At Damon's voice Kai whipped around, his nervous fidgeting forgotten for a moment. "Why?"

Walking around the witch- standing in the middle of the Salvatore's living room- Damon poured himself a drink. Once he had a full glass, he took a sip and settled on the couch, pointing at the unwanted visitor. "You're wearing a suit… so I assumed you're wearing that for your funeral."

Rolling his eyes, Kai leaned on the back of the other couch, before straightening up and sitting on the armrest instead. Crossing his arms, to downplay his nervousness and to stop his fidgeting- in vain- he replied with a confidence he wasn't feeling. "I have a date with (Y/N)..." Just saying the name almost had him panicking.

Choking on his drink, Damon turned to the woman coming in. "Only over my dead body."

Walking over to the nervous witch, (Y/N) pet his arm to calm the poor boy down and shot Damon a look. "That can be arranged."


End file.
